


changing point of views

by MakerOfAnarchy



Series: Klaine Bingo Fills [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: BadBoy!Blaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakerOfAnarchy/pseuds/MakerOfAnarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fill for klaine bingo, prompt: badboy</p>
            </blockquote>





	changing point of views

Kurt isn't expecting to see him there when he slams his locker shut, books for his next class in hand.  And yet there Blaine is, smoker, eyeliner and ripped jean wearing,  resident "badboy" Blaine Anderson. He never actually  _expects_  him to be there, though he is used to the tiny bit of surprise he gets every day now. Everyone would probably be falling over themselves to have his attention, but all Kurt can feel is extreme annoyance.

"Oh my  _god,_ go away," Kurt says immediately after they make eye contact, trying not to look at the way Blaine's body looks leaning against the ugly beige of McKinley's lockers.

"Now, now Hummel. Don't be fucking rude," Blaine replies, matching Kurt's quick pace as he tries to get away. It's been going on like this since Blaine rolled into McKinley with his terrible fashion and even worse make up choices. Kurt sometimes thinks he should agree to the date Blaine’s been pestering him about for weeks if only so he can take the opportunity to give him cosmetic tips.

However, pigs will fly before Kurt agrees to the rendezvous Blaine insists on. He's much too classy to lose his virginity in the back of a goddamn Mercedes-Benz.

"Please just disappear," Kurt doesn't even know why he bothers. Blaine is rude and crass to the majority of the student body and his authorities and yet he's attached to Kurt like a fucking leech, and as much as he's loathe to admit, Kurt has grown kind of fond of it.

It's the same dance day in and day out -- Blaine will appear at his locker and follow him to his next class and valiantly attempt to convince Kurt to kiss him just this once. Of course, Kurt's always refused and always will refuse but he's grown accustomed to it by now and he can't, although he tries to, deny the fluttery feeling he gets in his stomach at the routine.

People steer clear of them in the hallways, a new occurrence with Blaine's attachment to him. Usually he's the one they have no problem shoving out of their way, but Blaine’s presence, in all his tacky, aggressive ways, has brought him some safety that the school itself has never provided for him.

"So about that date..." Just when Kurt was considering all the good things about him, Blaine brings that up again. Aside from the fact that his dad and Finn would both murder him, he's entirely unsure about Blaine Anderson. What would they talk about? Cars, the motorcycle Blaine sometimes roars into school on? Surely Blaine doesn't watch trashy tv and Broadway musicals. Surely the wouldn't have anything in common?

Plus, he kind of likes playing hard to get. Despite his uneasiness about their incompatibility the fact that Blaine thinks he's handsome enough to chase after is flattering and much more than Kurt's used to.

Sometimes he really wants to give in, even if he doesn't have any idea how it would go. Even if it's possible it could go all wrong, Kurt can't shake the idea that it could go very, very right.

They arrive at Kurt's next class, and he wonders if Blaine even knows where  _Blaine's_ next class is. Does he ever even attend?

"Do you ever actually go to class? Or do you just spend all day hanging around my locker, Anderson?" Kurt finally turns to look at Blaine as they stand outside the door to his class, and Kurt's heart does that stupid thing it's  _not_ supposed to be doing around Anderson. But he looks good in his tight, stressed jeans and even tighter shirt and cardigan that should look so fucking stupid but for some reason Blaine just -- makes it work, and always looks good doing it.

"You're so fucking rude, Hummel," Blaine says, taking a step closer and smiling fondly. And this, the way his eyes crinkle and the way he stares at Kurt so gently is the reason Kurt thinks this could maybe be a thing. A real thing.

And that scares Kurt shitless.

Kurt can feel his willpower slipping away and Blaine only quickens the pace at which it depletes when he gently grabs his waist and presses him against the wall, Kurt's heart going crazy at the touch. Blaine smirks and brings a hand up to cup his jaw and Kurt almost drops his books, knowing what's coming.

Blaine leans in, his mouth looking so soft and inviting as he licks over them, eyes trained on Kurt's own mouth and the bell rings just when Blaine is  _almost_ there, their noses touching and their breathing mingled. Kurt turns his head sharply, gasping when Blaine's mouth lands on his cheek instead.

Blaine laughs against his skin, squeezing his waist gently and pulling back just the slightest. Kurt is officially late now, outside the door of his physics class flirting with fucking Blaine Anderson, but he can't pull away just yet.

He has to see what happens next.

"You know, I won't wait around forever. I do have  _things_ to see _...people_ to do..." He grins at Kurt teasingly, stroking at Kurt's jaw again. And the jealousy that spurs in his stomach at the thought of Blaine touching  _anyone_ else the way he's touching Kurt right now is not what Kurt was expecting to feel but it's there, hot in his stomach. It's a sudden flare of  _mine, mine, fucking mine_ and Kurt knows it shows on his face when Blaine laughs. The teacher, Mrs. Galloway, one of Kurt's favorite appears next to them, grabbing Kurt by the arm and shooing Blaine away, annoyed. The reason he says what he says next is unclear, even to him -- maybe it's the jealousy, maybe it's his limited willpower, maybe it's the fact that Blaine makes him feel so much more than he thought he could, maybe its all that plus more; but Kurt turns to let Mrs. Galloway pull him into class  _only_ after he goes, "I don't think you'll have to wait much longer Anderson."

\--

Kurt thinks about the encounter all day. He thinks about it at lunch when Blaine blows him a kiss from across the way, in Glee when Tina dramatically falls to the ground and whimpers in Mike's lap as she sings, as he drives home and when he starts homework.

He wants Blaine, god help him. He wants him to kiss him, he wants to touch Blaine and have him touch Kurt back and  _god,_ Kurt is going to agree to that fucking date tomorrow. And he knows Blaine will be there, like he could resist after Kurt teased him earlier.

Kurt sighs and settles on his bed, sprawling on top of it and still thinking about Blaine and his mouth and his eyes. He feels nervous when he thinks about it, about Blaine kissing him and going out with him.

He's still imagining it, hoping it will be everything he wants and feeling more impatient the more he thinks about it when his dad yells, "Kurt!" up the stairs. His dad does not sound happy and Kurt tries to remember if he's done anything wrong the past week.

However, he understands the problem as soon he rounds the corner to the front door and sees Blaine standing there looking nonchalant and really hot with his hands on his pockets. Kurt gives a wry chuckle when he sees what's going on, not knowing when his life turned into a 50's movie, no matter how much he loves them.

"Do you know him, Kurt?"

Kurt nods and slips past his dad, leaning in close to Blaine and whispering, "What possible reason could you have to be here right now?" Blaine snags his wrist, grinning and trying to pull him closer but Kurt resists, slipping out of his grasp, still conscious of his dad.

"Kurt, what's going on? Who is he and why did he come here on a  _motorcycle_? Please, please tell me this isn't your boyfriend. I know how the badboy phase ends, son."

Kurt rolls his eyes just as Blaine speaks up, "I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"For God's sake, Kurt," his dad grabs his shoulder and pulls him away from Blaine, shaking his head. "Does Finn know this kid? Finn!"

And Blaine and Finn do  _not_ like each other. They haven't since Blaine enrolled and keyed Finn's car and they certainly haven't since Blaine started following Kurt around, and Kurt doesn't suspect it'll get any better whether he and Blaine do... _this._

And by  _this_  he means Blaine leaning in close and asking him, "Will you come with me? For just an hour. Please?"  _This_ is Blaine taking his hand and kissing across his knuckles, the gesture sweet and so unlike every other rash thing Blaine does quickening Kurt's heartbeat.

"What is  _he_ doing here, Kurt?" Finn is aggressive immediately, trying to get between him and Blaine, and it isn't until Blaine is away from him that he realizes just how close they were and how much they enjoyed it.

"So you both know him? Who is he?" Burt replies and the situation was terrible to begin with but it's quickly spiraling out of control. The front door is still open and Finn is still blocking the way, trying to shoo Blaine out of it.

"He's...a friend. He invited me out yesterday and I said I'd go." Kurt lies through his teeth but Blaine's answering smile is worth the punishment he'll inevitably get for the way he ducks past Finn and rushes out.

\--

The motorcycle isn't as scary as it could be, even though Blaine drives recklessly. Kurt doesn't know where they're going, but he's certainly not expecting to end up at the local park. It's way too late for them to be there but for some reason it's easy to trust Blaine. Easy to trust him and the direction he takes them in.

"I'm not having sex with you," Kurt says as they trample through the park, maneuvering around the playset.

"Relax, Hummel. As much as I  _would_ like to make out with you, there's more to me than just physical contact. Now close your eyes."

There's a moment of anticipation when Blaine tells him to open his eyes, and his breath catches when he sees the blanket spread over the grass, light up in the night by a smattering of candles. Blaine sits down, crossing his legs and offering his hand to invite Kurt down with him.

Blaine crowds in close as soon as he sits down, leaning on his knees over Kurt and holding his face, eyes wide and roaming over Kurt’s face. Kurt laughs, attempting turning his face away, “I thought there was more to you than physical affection, Anderson?”

“I brought food too, this is going to be a romantic fucking date...but I just really want to kiss you right now. I have all year. Can I?” And Kurt’s been wanting this for twelve hours and probably more, so when their mouths finally touch, sweet and gentle, no rush and no heat, it’s perfect. It’s uncomplicated passion that lights Kurt’s chest on fire, Blaine stealing his breath away and right into his own lungs as they kiss. Kurt pulls away and sucks in a breath, face flushed and heart stammering through its beats.

Blaine strokes his cheek as Kurt catches his breath, and he can't help smirking, "Who knew you had a soft spot?"

"Only for you, Kurt. And tell anyone about this and we're through."

 _This must be what meeting your match feels like_ , Kurt thinks, and tries not to fall too hard in case no one's there to catch him.


End file.
